Illyrian Winter
by Norrsken
Summary: Sequel to Illyrian Autumn. Now winter has come. Alexander and Hephaestion have to cope with its hardships and dangers, but there will be many memorable moments, too.
1. Winter Play

Hello All,

Here comes the sequel of Illyrian Autumn. It is to honour the beauty and hardships of Winter, and of course to honour Alexander and Hephaestion. Here, we will see how they spent the long winter during their Illyrian Exile. Their new found friend Amanda the Woodland Healer does her very best to help them through the cold and hard Illyrian Winter. Their faithful animal friends are with them, too.

There will be dangers, but also much pleasure and pastime.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

***********************************************************************************************

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: Illyrian Winter (1 / WIP )

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: April 2009

Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Author's note: I don't know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. Elk and lynx are animals living in the North of Europe. I don't think that they lived in Ancient Greece or Illyria in Alexander's time, but I like them to be there all the same. :)

***********************************************************************************************

**Illyrian Winter, Part One**

**A Woodland Cave In Illyria, 338 BC**

**Licking Surprise**

Alexander woke up when someone furry eagerly crept up on him and shovered him with tender licking all over his face. His eyes were clouded by sleep as he gently lashed out.

"Hephaestion! Not now! I need some more sleep - and you, you need a good shaving!"

The furry menace did not heed to his warning. He had to surrender. As he opened his eyes and raised his hands to push the attacker away he looked into the affectionate, warm and brown eyes of a half grown, sand coloured Molossian puppy. Hephaestion was sitting at his bedside, coddling another puppy, looking exactly the same as his own brave assailant. A half grown lynx kitten was jealously pawing them both for attention.

"Oh, Peritas, it is you! And Pollux and Lyllia, too. Phai, I had forgotten that we have the puppies with us, now, "Alexander stated. "Well, I will have to rise since you all have awakened me so boldly."

He got up from their bed, pushing the warming furs aside. There was a chilly draught coming through the opening of their grotto. It made the golden hairs on his body bristle and he started to shiver. Hephaestion watched him with silent longing. Alexander was always beautiful, especially now when his golden hair had grown into a golden, lion like mane. He managed to look princely even in these scanty surroundings.

"Oh, you must be freezing, "Hephaestion said as he came up to his friend and gently covered him with his warming wolf skin cloak after Alexander had put on his woolen chiton and tunic.

"No, I am not freezing at all. Now I want my morning bath!, "Alexander adamantly stated.

"I am not so sure about that, "Hephaestion prudently answered. "Take a look outside!"

They went outdoors together with the merrily yapping puppies. A week ago first frost had come to their new Illyrian home. Now first snow was upon them. The familiar features of the meadow and mountain slope had been totally changed, wrapped in a blanket of cold, white snow. All the tree branches were covered with hoar frost. It sparkled and glittered like pearls and diamonds in the bright morning sunlight.

It was a sight of great beauty, but also of merciless danger. The cold could easily kill the unprepared and thoughtless.

Alexander was glad to have his faithful friends and helpers with him. Hephaestion had organized all their stores and provisions, seeing to it that they had gathered roots, , rose hips, mushrooms, nuts and herbs to last them all winter long. They had also been hunting boar, hares and deer and cured all the meat that they could not eat fresh. Their larder was filled, but they were young and hungry and could always do with more.

Bucephalus and Castor had reluctantly carried many loads of firewood home to the cave. Now, when the weather became colder and more unfriendly for every day the proud war stallions were happy enough that they had done these tedious chores.

Their new found woodland friend the Healer Amanda had provided them with lots of roots, nuts, mushrooms and vegetables, and also an ample supply of hay, barley and apples for their horses. She had reluctantly given them several jugs of warming raspberry, cherry and plum wine, with severe admonitions not to drink too much at the same occasion. Alexander could not understand why she gave him an especially stern look when she stated this. He didn't understand the smiles of secret consent that passed between Hephaestion and Amanda, either.

Hephaestion was very satisfied with their new Illyrian home. They had managed to turn the woodland cave into a warm and friendly dwelling. It was filled with furs and blankets, some of their own and some that Amanda had borrowed for them. The smell of fresh hay and herbs was soothing and calming and the fire was always burning, giving them warmth and cooking their woodland meals. They were well provided for the winter, a filled larder, a safe and secure dwelling and dear friends, both human and animal, to keep them company.

Hephaestion was looking very much forward to spending winter with Alexander all for himself. There would be so much to do, good talk, eating and company, hunting and snow play - and the long winter nights to warm themselves together. He smiled with anticipation as he thought about all this.

The smile soon faded. He well knew what his Golden One had lost when going into Exile.

Macedon was still there, waiting for them in the distant South. Hephaestion hoped that Alexander would be restored to his true rank and station, the sooner the better.

Still, winter was here, and they were well equipped to survive its rigours and enjoy its pleasures.

**Winter Play**

Now they heard merry laughter and talking. They saw two small boys playing in the meadow. It was Amanda's friend Jun's boys, now completely recovered from their illness. They were making a snow man, rolling the snow into three balls in different sizes. The smallest one became the head with two stones for eyes, another U-shaped row of stones for a mouth and a carrot for a nose. Alexander and Hephaestion smiled, remembering their own winter play when they were at that age. The Pella Palace had a garden equally beautiful in winter and summer. It was filled with snow and ice, allowing all kinds of wild games.

The Keep of Amyntor was situated on a mountain top, attracting even more snow and ice. Hephaestion and his sister Helen used to play there, rolling down the slopes and making all kinds of beautiful snow figures. Sometimes they borrowed a big wooden tray and made dangerous but hilarious journeys down the steepest slope, sitting on it and holding on for dear life.

One of the boys suddenly formed the snow into a small globe and threw it at Alexander. He gathered snow in his hands and replied. Hephaestion formed a whole heap of snow balls, lining them in an orderly pyramid. Alexander gave him an approving smile.

"Phai, you always know what is needed. You will be my Master of arms and logistics when we go to Persia together!"

They all laughed as they were engaged in a merry snowball fight. Lyllia and the puppies ran all around them, barking, yapping and meowing. Ptolema and her three small she dogs joined them. Men, boys and dogs had a merry time, until they were interrupted by Jun and Amanda.

"Come now, all, and calm down yourselves. You are scaring all the small birds and animals here around!, "Amanda called out to them. "Breakfast is served!"

Amanda's friend Jun had come, bringing a whole wagon with all kinds of food and provisions from the Illyrian village. There were eggs, ham, barley, hay, meal from barley, wheat and oats, carrots, cabbages, turnips and apples, and also an ample supply of ale and brandy. Amanda had made eggs and bacon, served with sliced apples and carrots. They all sat down and ate a hearty meal. Their dogs and Lyllia got their own servings in bowls on the floor, and Bucephalus and Castor enjoyed a generous serving of warm barley gruel, hay and apples.

Afterwards they sat talking and singing for a long time, before seeing Jun and her boys off as they went back to the village. Amanda looked up at the sky. The sun was still shining, but a curtain of blue gray clouds were rolling down from the north.

"There will be lots of snow before the evening., mark my words, "Amanda prudently stated.

She was proven right. The blizzard was over them well before the evening. They were snowed in inside their caves for well over a week. Amanda sat boiling warming broth, herbal tea and infusions, sharing with her dogs, together with their ample food supplies. They were careful to keep their fire burning as they huddled together for warmth and company.

Once every day they plodded through the snow, to see how their dear neighbours fared. Alexander and Hephaestion was doing well in their grotto, comfortably huddled together with Peritas, Pollux and Lyllia. They had their fire glowing, food cooking in their kettle, a pot of rose hip soup always boiling and a jar of cherry wine discretely hidden under a fur cushion on their generous fur decked stone bench bed, together with two long knives for defense. There was also some kind of strange roll, carefully protected in a sturdy leather container. Once Amanda saw the young men sitting together under Alexander's warm wolf fur cloak, intently watching it. The Golden One seemed to talk to it, reciting a wondrous Poem in a language Amanda was unable to understand.

Amanda was happy to see that the young men were having a good time together despite the hard and cold winter. They seemed to have all kinds of interesting activities to keep them occupied inside their woodland grotto.

**TBC**

***************************************************************************************************


	2. Winter Hunt

Hello All,

Now winter has truly come to Illyria. Alexander and Hephaestion are well prepared and they enjoy the new season, inside and outside their homelike grotto. They will find that there are unexpected delights and dangers waiting in the beautiful snow covered landscape.

You who have been with me from the beginning of my fanfiction writing will recognize a passage from one of my first tales, To Drive The Cold Winter Away. It felt right to incorporate here, and I hope that it has merited from the fact that my English has become somewhat better and that I have beta help from Denise now.

There is a cliffhanger towards the end, but I will post the update later on this weekend so you will not have to wait too long .

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

***********************************************************************************************

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: Illyrian Winter ( 2 / WIP )

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: April 2009

Feedback: Yes, on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Author's note: I don't know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. Elk and lynx are animals living in the North of Europe. I don't think that they lived in Ancient Greece or Illyria in Alexander's time, but I like them to be there all the same. :)

***********************************************************************************************

**Illyrian Winter, Part Two**

**A Woodland Cave In Illyria, 338 BC**

**Winter's First Blizzard**

Snow !

Hephaestion had never seen so much of it. Winters in Macedon and Pella were usually hard and cold, but there never was such merciless and hard blizzards with this kind of prolonged snowfall. The winds were so hard and the snow fell continuously. At first it even blew inside their grotto, forming large snowdrifts indoors. They had to build a stout barrier of thick spruce branches covering the opening of the grotto to protect themselves from the cold white menace and the merciless winds. Now they were most thankful for all the extra furs and blankets that Amanda had provided for them. When she presented this gift they had thanked her with kind indulgence, silently thinking that this kind of pampering and luxury would not be necessary for real men.

Now, when the cold winter winds were roaring and howling and the snow was forming in heaps, drifts and virtual mountains outside their homelike cave they found that they needed every fur and blanket that they could lay their hands on. They huddled together under a heap of them, with Queen Olympias warming wolf fur cloak wrapped around them both all the time. They even walked together under it when they needed to go outdoors.

They were careful to keep watch over the fire and never let it go out. Their very life depended on all the warmth they could have from it. All day long they sat at the fireside, talking or reading from the Iliad. They also sat silent for hours and hours, contemplating their strange new fate. The horses were at their side, wrapped into their very own warming blankets. They mumbled and grumbled over the cold and snow. They were fine war stallions and used to outdoor exercise in all weather. Now it was simply impossible. The layers of snow were very thick and reached up to their thighs and stomachs. Men and horses tried several times to go outdoors to get some well needed exercise. It was impossible. The snow was white, glittering and beautiful, but it formed an irresistible barrier all around their grotto. When they walked outdoors they simply sunk down into the cold whiteness. The snow offered them a soft embrace, but it was deathly with its unmerciful chilling cold. They had heard from people who had nearly frozen to their deaths that the snow and cold felt warming and welcoming, inviting to the most alluring sleep and rest. They had not believed this, until now.

They were glad to have their grotto to live in, with its warming fire and abundant food stores.

The dogs and their tame lynx were better off. They were bigger now and able to run, play and tumble around in the snow. They were good hunters and provided their Dear Masters with all kinds of small animals. Peritas and Pollux brought hares and birds. Lyllia persisted with bringing rats and mice. She was equally disappointed every time when Hephaestion told her that she could eat them herself.

**Winter Warmth**

If someone had told Hephaestion that he would have to spend a long, cold and hard winter snowbound inside a remote mountain grotto, miles and miles from anywhere he would have shuddered and thought that such a thing would be impossible to cope with.

Now, when he was actually facing such dire conditions he found them quite bearable, even agreeable.

Being all on his own with Alexander made all the difference!

They had always been close, even from the very beginning, but now they were together all the time, with no one and nothing to disturb them. Others could have met with bitter disappointment and resentment. Their friendship and fondness for one another deepened for every day spent in exile.

The fire became a symbol for their growing love and respect. They spent all their time near it, rolled inside their furs and blankets, giving each other all the love, warmth and comfort they could muster. They thought that they knew one another well enough, but now they learned more every night and day about their minds and bodies and their special needs.

Alexander had never been more beautiful than during these cold and lonesome winter days. He shone like a burning flame in the light from the fire. His hair tumbled like a lion's mane around him and he had become even more muscular and powerful during their woodland excursions. Hephaestion bathed in his glorious golden warmth, thinking that he could very well have perished from cold and exposure had it not been for Alexander's exceptional inner warmth and strength.

Hephaestion had never been more calm, orderly and reliable than during these days of bitter exile. Alexander felt that his very reason depended on having such a true and steadfast friend by his side. Hephaestion was always there, sitting by the fire, doing the cooking and providing them with excellent feasts every day. When he rested amongst the furs he was quite irresistible. His auburn mane swirled around him, his beautiful blue eyes blazed with fond feelings of concern and friendship and his lean, muscular frame invited warm embraces.

They gave warmth and comfort to each other, sometimes talking, but often with silent, eager and hot embraces leaving them exhausted and spent amongst the warming furs and blankets.

**Tales From The Past**

Amanda came by at least once every day to see to them. They did not admit it even to themselves, but they appreciated very much how the small, fair haired woman cared for them. She had been a true and most unexpected friend to them during their time of need and hardship. Her kind concern and substantial help had made it far easier for them to survive during the cold and hard Illyrian winter.

Once she saw them as they sat huddled under Alexander's wolf fur cloak, reading aloud from the copy of the Iliad that Aristotle had bestowed them.

"Why are you talking to this old scroll?, "she curiously asked them. "It seems to hold great interest for you."

"Yes, it is Homer, telling of Achilles and Patroclos, "Alexander answered.

"Whoever are they?," Amanda asked.

Alexander looked at her in sheer disbelief. Hephaestion was more understanding.

"Alexander, we are very far away from home, "he stated. "Everything is different here. Let us tell Amanda all about Homer and the Iliad."

And so Amanda sat down at the fireside together with the puppies and the lynx kitten, taking them under her own wolf fur cloak. They all listened intently when Alexander told them all about Homer and his recollections of the Trojan War. Bucephalus and Castor listened, too, but they soon let their big heads droop down, filled with drowsiness.

They had heard this tale time and time again. They knew it by heart!

When Alexander had finished Amanda sat silent for a very long time.

"I like this story, "she stated at long last. "Your countrymen are brave and cunning, especially Odysseus. I like him the most! But you - you must beware not to succumb to the sorrowful fate of Achilles! , "she sternly addressed Alexander. "You will be a great Leader of men, and it is for the better if you were able to have a long and rewarding lifetime."

A chilling wind suddenly swept inside the grotto, making the fire flicker and almost extinguish itself. Alexander and Hephaestion embraced each other for comfort, making the Sign against the Evil Omen. Amanda gave them a reassuring smile.

"You will do just fine, as long as you are together!, "she calmly stated. "Alexander, why do you need that old and brittle scroll to look at when you tell us this story? You know it all by heart!"

The friends smiled at her, all three of them sharing the secrets of the distant past, the present and the insecure Future.

**Winter Hunt**

After a whole week of merciless blizzards, Alexander and Hephaestion awoke one morning with their hair rimmed with frost and ice taps, despite the warming fire near their bedside. There had been a fierce winter storm raging on during the night. Lots of snow had blown into their cave home despite the barrier made of stout spruce branches that they had made to shield them from the cold. They shuddered and were happy to be alive and not frozen stiff. It was a necessary chore to shovel all the snow away from the grotto entrance before they ventured outside. Hephaestion had made two big shovels from a broad and flat tree branch and they used them together, swiftly getting all the snow away. It formed in great heaps and walls, offering well needed isolation from the cold.

There was something new about the outdoor landscape. The sky was clear and azure blue. The ominous blue gray blizzard clouds were absent and the sun was rising over the horizon in a rose colored, golden dawn. There were no winds blowing at all and the weather was mercifully calm. They found it almost warm after the week of the merciless blizzards.

Alexanders stomach suddenly grumbled from hunger.

"Oh, I will cook something for us, Alexander. Would you like some mushroom stew, or porridge with rose hip jam?, " Hephaestion kindly asked.

"Yes, that sounds all right, after our morning hunt, "Alexander stated with determination. "I am tired of being shut up inside the cave, even if I enjoy your company. We'll go out in the forest together and see if we have any luck with our hunting."

He grasped his large double curved bow and ran out of the cave, his fur cloak fluttering about him like great eagle's wings. Hephaestion eagerly leaped after him.

"Not so fast, my dear one ! You will scare all the game away !"

He caught Alexander in his strong arms and wrapped him carefully into the fur cloak. Then they sneaked into the wood, trying not to make any squeaking noises on the crust of the hard packed snow. The sun was glittering on the snow and ice, a very beautiful sight if it had not been so bitterly cold . The sky was a light clear blue and the snow on the bushes and trees made enthralling patterns in the migrating sunshine. Carefully they sneaked far into the wood, sometimes embracing each other for warmth. Then they came upon a most enticing sight. A flock of big deer were walking innocently through the bushes. The proud animals were as hungry as the handsome pair stalking them. They were so occupied with looking after mosses and sprigs to fill their starving stomachs that they did not notice the eager hunters behind some big junipers. Carefully Alexander and Hephaestion armed themselves with the curved bows. Together they took aim and their arrows flew at the same time. Two deer fell gasping out their last, their blood running in steamy puddles on the crusty cold snow. All the others run away, very frightened by this sudden death being unleashed upon them from out of nowhere.

"Well done, Alexander!, "Hephaestion cried out in happiness. "Now we have lots of fresh meat for the coming days. "

He leaped to take care of the game - but then he saw him, his Dear Golden One, standing with his curved bow held high, the sunrays shining upon him, forming a halo around his curly golden hair,. His wolf skin cloak suddenly opened, revealing his perfect body with it's lean stature, now all too thin from their wilderness hardships.

Hephaestion instantly forgot the deer and their need for food. He was suddenly overcome by a more urgent feeling.

He wanted his Golden One, there and then!

Next he saw a most inviting snow drift. It looked like the softest and finest royal bed spread out under an enormous spruce. Its lower branches formed an emerald green curtain of blessed seclusion. H could not resist Alexander so he just dropped his bow to the ground and leaped for him, taking him down and sending him sprawling straight into the soft snow drift.

"Oh no, Hephaestion! I'm starving!, "Alexander called out loud, in a sudden outrage. "We have to go to our cave and prepare the deer for our dinner. We must wait until later !"

"No, my dear. I'm far too starved for ...this...."

Hephaestion forcibly embraced him, fumbled at the clasps of his fur cloak, then at the ones of his own. Alexander at first resisted him violently.

"No, not here! Not out here in all this cold and nasty snow! I'm freezing!"

"Yes ! Yes indeed. You will soon see that I'm able to come up with something to warm you.

"Yes, that I can certainly feel. Oh, my stubborn friend. You will always have your way with me."

Alexander struggled a bit against his ardent but friendly assailant before he became limp and compliant, totally overcome by a sudden rush of desire. Hephaestion embraced him and violently pulled him closer. He longed for his Golden One very deeply and ardently. Their embrace was so endearing to them both that they soon felt the snowdrift melting and steaming around them.

Afterwards, they lay panting in the snowdrift, totally spent and exhausted.

"We must get up and away, or else we'll catch our death of cold! And, we have some cooking to do, too, " Hephaestion prudently stated.

He then heard Alexander gasp out of fear, looking at something over his left shoulder.

"Careful, my dear friend, careful, "Alexander whispered.

Hephaestion turned his head and saw the biggest boar he had ever come upon. His tusks were curved and yellow, his small eyes squinted balefully at them and he looked so starved that he surely intended to have them both for dinner He fumbled desperately after his spear, knowing that he would be too late.

TBC

***********************************************************************************************


	3. Winter Meal

Hello All,

I left you with quite a cliffhanger last time. Now we will learn about the outcome of the dangerous hunting expedition.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

***********************************************************************************************

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: Illyrian Winter ( 3 / WIP )

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: April 2009

Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Author's note: I don't know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. Elk and lynx are animals living in the North of Europe. I don't think that they lived in Ancient Greece or Illyria in Alexander's time, but I like them to be there all the same. :)

***********************************************************************************************

**Illyrian Winter, Part Three**

**A Wood In Illyria, 338 BC**

**Boar Attack**

Suddenly and unexpected, a fierce sand colored shadow struck from behind, baring her razor sharp fangs and burying them deep into the boar's bristling mane.

Little Lyllia was not so little anymore. She was brave enough to attack a full grown boar. Still, he was too big a prey for her. She was joined by Peritas and Pollux. The Molossian puppies were just half grown, but big and fierce all the same. The brave lynx kitten and the puppies struggled for some time, but the enormous boar was too strong for them. He shook his tusked head to and fro, tossing them violently away into the snowdrifts.

Then a Golden Lightning leaped over Hephaestion, thrusting him away into the thorny spruce branches. A spear struck home and he saw Alexander struggling violently with the boar, until he fell down. The angry beast was too big for him to handle on his own. By then Hephaestion grasped his own spear and sprung to his feet. He thrust it into the neck of the boar, making it writhe angrily in the snow. Lyllia and the puppies joined him. They managed to pin the cornered boar down by sheer mass. It was a long and hard fight. The agony of the boar was awesome to behold - but it was him or them. At last he lay dead in a puddle of steaming hot blood, forming a pool of crimson in the white beautiful snow. The young men stood close together, still holding on to their spears. Their hands trembled after the violent fight. Alexander looked at Hephaestion in a very reproaching manner.

"That was a close call, my dear friend. See now what happens when you think too much about having me in all kinds of inappropriate times and places ! You are the one supposed to handle order and safety here around!"

He was looking so beautiful in his anger with the sun glowing around his golden hair. His intense stare upon his friend was as brilliant as the glittering icicles on the tree branches. Hephaestion blushed and bowed his head low, picking up the boar from the snow. In silence they collected all their prey. Hephaestion, Lyllia and the puppies stayed guarding the valuable game until Alexander returned with the horses. They tied both deer and the boar upon them. Bucephalus and Castor looked offended at being forced to carry the burdens. Alexander had to speak commanding to them.

"My friends, you really have to help. We cannot carry these heavy animals all the way to our cave by ourselves."

The horses snorted with revulsion, but after being fed with some tender spruce shots they agreed to help their Dear Masters with the carrying.

**Return To The Grotto**

The hunting party returned to their grotto in silence. Hephaestion was filled with deep remorse because he had let his own lustful feelings become more important than their health and safety, risking the life of his Dear Golden One so wantonly.

It did not make things better that they met Amanda on their way back. She gave them a careful look, especially noticing all the snow on their fur cloaks.

"Alexander, you must be careful with your dear friend. You are not supposed to throw him around in all those cold and unfriendly snowdrifts when you have a fine bed with soft furs and blankets in your grotto !, " she prudently admonished. "I cannot understand how you found the time to hunt those hapless deer and that bad mannered boar!"

Now they both blushed. They nodded friendly towards her before silently retreating into their own grotto.

On the way back Hephaestion had looked carefully for tasteful herbs protruding from the snowdrifts, gathering a handful here and there. At the grotto they unloaded the horses and took good care of them. It was big enough for Bucephalus and Castor to share their well needed warmth with them. Hephaestion relighted the fire and put some snow in the kettle for melting. Then he prepared the boar for roasting.

Alexander took the deer aside, taking off the hides, and prepared and hid the meat in a crevice outside to be frozen until they would need it. He worked in sullen silence, leaving all the cooking to Hephaestion. His friend roasted the best and juiciest parts of the boar over the fire while the herbs boiled themselves soft and moist in the kettle. When he was ready with the deer Alexander sat wrapped into his wolf fur cloak, warming himself at the fireside. He watched sullenly as Hephaestion proceeded with the cooking. Not even the delicious fumes emanataing from the kettle and the roasting boar could chase his brooding mood away.

Hephaestion felt uneasy because of the sullen mood of his Golden One. He thought nervously about the long cold winter looming ahead. Alexander had enough of his own Inner Fire to keep himself warm, but Hephaestion desperately needed his warmth and his loving friendship.

Now the most wonderful smell of roasted boar filled their homelike grotto. Hephaestion sprinkled it with salt and some of the precious spices Queen Olympias had given to them. It looked ready and he presented the succulent fillets on a steaming bed of winter herbs, together with a herbal infusion of mint and raspberry leaves. It was kind of sharp and bitter, since they had run out of the well needed honey to sweeten it up. They were both now starved and devoured it all. In the beginning of the meal they chewed in a rushed and desperate manner, then they slowly gnawed and sucked the bones until nothing was left. They drank cool and clean mountain water to wash down the meal. It was most refreshing, tasting stronger than wine with its own cold and metallic flavour.

Hepheastion felt the rich food warming him up, filling his stomach and giving him new strength and energy. Then his dear friend looked with dissatisfaction at him. Shuddering he spoke the first words since Alexander had given him the well earned reproof out in the wood.

"Alexander. Do you not like my cooking? I did my very best with the boar."

"Yes, it was nothing wrong with the food. Your cooking is excellent as always, what we needed best just now. It is the good strong wine from Macedon I miss. I need something to warm me up even more than food!"

Now he looked at Hephaestion with love and friendship returning into his beautiful gray eyes.

"Come to me, my dear friend. I can no longer be angry with you for wanting me too much!"

"Yes. That is my great fault, "Hephaestion gladly answered, "Yours is drinking up all the wine from home that we had left! It would have been nice together with my fine cooking. "

Alexander swiftly rose and returned with a jar. He poured something thick and orange into two small clay cups. A strong smell of rose hips filled the grotto.

"We do not have any Macedonian wine left, but we have this fine rose hip brandy that you have made for us !"

"Alexander! You are not supposed to know about the rose hip brandy ! I intended it as a surprise for you!, "Hephaestion sternly admonished his friend.

"Yes, that's why I have not tasted it - yet. "

He raised the cup and gave the other to Hephaestion. They drunk from the simple clay cups, but it felt like a toast at the finest Royal banquet. All was well despite their bitter exile. They warmed each other on the bed made from soft fur cloaks. The fire sparkled merrily in their grotto. Snow started to fall in great white flakes in the cold winter afternoon outside - but in the cave that was their present home they shared the Eternal Love and Friendship that they would always feel for each other.

**TBC**

***********************************************************************************


	4. Winter Games

Hello All,

My apologies for this long delay. I have been so very busy reading and reviewing the fics of others of late. Also I have been catching up with the Alphabet Challenge. Now we return to our Dear Ones and their Exile in the Illyrian wilderness. This chapter does not hold any dangers at all, just pleasurable moments, something of the calm before the storm.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

***********************************************************************************************

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: Illyrian Winter ( 4 / WIP )

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: July 2009

Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Author's note: I don't know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. Elk and lynx are animals living in the North of Europe. I don't think that they lived in Ancient Greece or Illyria in Alexander's time, but I like them to be there all the same. :)

***********************************************************************************************

**Illyrian Winter, Part Four**

**A Woodland Cave In Illyria, 338 BC**

**Winter Legends**

Now another hard winter storm hit the Illyrian mountains. The merciless snow fell down for days and days, accompanied by hard and severe winds. It was like a cold, white curtain being drawn over the mountainside. Amanda and her brave neighbours could barely venture outdoors and their animals reluctantly went out on their business. They were happy to have their cave homes well stored with firewood and all kinds of delicious food. Once a day they visited each other to see that all was well.

Alexander had known that exile in Illyria would be no rose garden, but he had never imagined such a merciless and cold winter. He was very glad to have Hephaestion at his side, and also that they had found Amanda. She was no dangerous woodland witch at all. No, she was a true friend and a very good neighbour. She was also uncommonly well versed for a woman, even if she was illiterate. The Mountain Illyrians had no books or writing, but they had very keen minds and good memories. They learned everything by heart, and they also had their own beautiful and exciting mythology.

Amanda told her new friends about the Frost Giant and his daughters, dancing around in wintertime, bringing snow, frost and ice to all the world. Then, in Springtime, the lovely Spring Princess came with flowers, sunshine and warmth to revive all Nature.

Alexander and Hephaestion had never heard this tale before. It thrilled their young and open minds. They could actually see and hear the stern Frost Giant and his beautiful Ice Princesses swirl around in the swirling snowflakes and the hard blowing winds outdoors.

Alexander replied with telling Amanda about the Goddess of Harvest and Grain, Demeter, and her beautiful daughter Persefone. Amanda shuddered when she heard about grim God Hades taking her away down to his cruel Nether Realm of Death and Dismay. She smiled from relief when she heard that Persefone was allowed to return to Earth every Spring again, bringing Sun, foliage, flowers and harvests to the humans.

"How strange, your Persefone is almost like our Spring Princess, "Amanda concluded.

Alexander nodded, thinking that wherever there are humans there are also Gods and Goddesses to offer hope and comfort. He wondered a lot what they would be like in distant Persia and India.

**Winter Warmth**

The hard and cold winds were blowing around their mountain cave. The snow once more blew indoors and they had to work very hard to shovel it out. Hephaestion repaired the spruce curtain he had made for shelter, using one of the branches to sweep out all the cold snow flakes from the cave floor. Afterwards he was feeling very tired. Alexander saw that he was actually reeling. He put his arm around him and gently led him to their makeshift bed, settling him on the warming furs and blankets.

"I can see that you are very tired, my dear one, "he said with kind concern. "You just rest and let me prepare an early evening meal for us. "

"Yes, Alexander, but I will have to stay awake to supervise your cooking so that you won't ruin anything!, " Hephaestion stated with a fond and knowing smile.

"I will be careful, my Dear One, "Alexander replied. "You don't need to worry. My cooking has improved greatly of late. "

Alexander wanted to excel in everything. Only Hephaestion could ever get away with this kind of chiding and rebuke. He knew that cooking was not one of his greatest skills, but he had worked very hard to learn it during these hard days of exile. Now he took some cured boar, fried it in the pan with oil and mushrooms, letting it simmer into a delicious stew. He boiled some sweet fern roots to go together with it, and then he poured cold mountain water into two cups. When the food had cooled down a bit he put it into two bowls and brought it to the fur bed. Despite his stern statement about supervision Hephaestion was now sound asleep. He was resting on the fur covered cushions, his glossy auburn hair spread over the warm bear and wolf furs. His tunic and chiton had opened, revealing his broad shoulders and chest. The hair covering his breast bone was flaming auburn, too. Alexander held his breath, almost forgetting the food.

Hephaestion was the most beautiful man on earth. How lucky he, Alexander, was to have such a friend to willingly share his bitter exile.

Alexander let common sense call him back to a more mundane reality. He cradled Hephaestion in his strong left arm, letting him rest in the crook of his arm. Then he held the bowl with boar and mushroom stew under the nostrils of his friend. They fluttered with anticipation, and then Hephaestion opened his heavenly blue eyes, looking up to Alexander, smiling to him with some embarrassment.

"Well, you managed to make us a delicious meal even without my help and supervision. I must have fallen asleep. "

"I don't mind. You needed that nap so very well. Now let us share this meal. "

They sat down on the furs and had their early evening dinner. The delicious stew was accompanied with cool and pure mountain water. As deserts they had honey cakes with rose hip brandy. The strong liquour warmed them up, making them long for each other. The fire flickered and filled their homelike grotto with a warming orange red glow as they shared other pleasures than food and drink before falling asleep in each others arms.

**Female Curiosity**

Amanda wondered a lot what her new neighbours did all the time they spent confined together in their lonely grotto. They did not seem to be bored at all, no, by the contrary they always looked satisfied. They even had a healthy blush on their cheeks during the bleak and gloomy days of winter.

_// "It must come from the strong and warming rose hip brandy that Hephaestion made for his beautiful Golden Friend, "Amanda mused to herself. "They are far too fond of strong liquour for their own good!" //_

She knew that they liked to read from the strange scroll every day. They never seemed to tire of this old tale of old time wars, grudges and adventures. Amanda has become rather fond of it, herself, too. Early in the afternoon, when she had finished preparing and overseeing her stores of herbal remedies she went over to their cave, wanting to hear some more about the adventures of Achilles and Patroclos. Pandora and the small she dogs accompanied her, merrily yelping. They crawled through the secret tunnel leading to the other cave.

There, the horses stood mumbling and grumbling together. Peritas and Pollux slept, softly snoring on a heap of sweet smelling hay near their muzzles. Lyllia the lynx slept together with the puppies. She was purring ever so sweetly, enjoying their company.

Amanda proceeded to enter the cave. Then she saw something that first startled and upset her.

Alexander stood stark naked in the middle of the cave, in a state of complete rapture and arousal. His fair hair flowed like a river of molten gold down his broad muscular back. The flickering glow from the camp fire surrounded him. He also seemed to glow from an inner fire all of his very own. Amanda found him most beautiful, but there was one even more enticing, the very reason for the Golden One's visible pleasure.

Hephaestion lay resting amongst the warming furs. His flaming auburn hair was spread around him as a warming cloak. He had removed all his clothing and was protected only by his auburn body hair. His slender muscular limbs were white as spring lilies, strong but supple. He looked up at his Beautiful Golden Friend, his heavenly blue eyes filled with affection and longing.

Amanda quickly averted her eyes and grasped Pandora at the nape of her furry neck.

"We'll go home to our own cave this evening, "she softly whispered. to her faithful dogs. "We must leave them to their privacy. Well, now I know that they have far stronger things than rose hip brandy to warm themselves during these cold and hard winter days. "

**Winter Games**

They had a few more days of very bad and stormy weather. Then the Frost Giant decided to go elsewhere with his Daughters. Slowly the blizzard abated. There were a few snowflakes swirling around in cool winter breezes. Then one day the dark gray clouds were all gone and the sun rose from an orange red glowing eastern horizon. It was a fine winter day and all ventured outdoors. Soon Jun and her boys came, bringing good news.

"Amanda. All is well in the village. We are all healthy now, "she stated with a smile. "Your parents are planning a festivity for Midwinter, a week from now. There will be roast boar, ale, mead and all kinds of good things to eat. You are invited, and your Father Silouanos and your Mother Margarites asked me to tell you that your new neighbours are most welcome, too. The told me specially that there will be WINE on the table. Southerners are strangely partial to this fortified grape juice. "

Amanda listened with great pleasure. She often missed her parents and family, and she liked to meet them at the Midwinter festivities. It was the only time of the year that she could go to the village unmolested by cruel whispering and gossiping. Amanda could never visit her native village at other times, only when she was needed as a Healer.

Now she truly looked forward to visiting the Village for Midwinter. This time things would be different. Now she had the company of two strong and handsome young men. No one would dare to humiliate her when in the presence of Alexander and Hephaestion.

"Yes, of course we will come, she answered with great pleasure. "I am sure that Alexander and Hephaestion will be delighted, too. You must tell them when they come out from their cave. These southerners are late sleepers, it seems. "

Jun blushed. She was a bit shy when she thought about the handsome strangers. The Golden One, Alexander, was the most beautiful of men, but he had an aura of danger and unrest about him that was truly frightening. His faithful friend Hephaestion was something quite else, strikingly handsome with his glossy long auburn hair and bright blue eyes. He was calm and reliable, the most desirable of men. Jun would have wanted him for her second husband if he had not already been spoken for. She thought that even Amanda would have wanted to marry him, despite her reluctance to all men.

"Michael and Daniel, you can play here on the mountain slope. The surface is perfect for your snow sleigh, "Jun told her boys. "Mother and Amanda will go indoors, we have so much to talk about."

The small boys eagerly produced the wooden snow sleigh, taking turns to walk up and slide down the mountain slope. Both of them could sit on the strange vehicle and they laughed as it went down with great velocity. In the midst of their play Alexander and Hephaestion came out from their grotto, accompanied by their puppies and lynx kitten. They looked at the merry game, not knowing what to make of it. When Michael and Daniel had come down the slope once more Alexander took a step towards them.

"My dear boys, it feels so good to see you again. You are looking much better this time, "he stated. Then he asked them with eager curiosity, "What is this that you are doing? We have never seen such a vehicle before."

"It is a snow sledge, of course, "Michael answered. "It is ever so fun going down the slope sitting on it!"

"May I try it, too?"Alexander asked.

"Yes, but be careful. It goes real fast!"

"Alexander, perhaps you should think twice about this, "Hephaestion admonished him, prudently tugging at the sleeve of his wolf fur cloak. "It is a game for children!"

"Yes, I know, but it looks so funny and exciting. I want to try it!, "Alexander told his friend, virtually stomping with his right foot, producing a cloud of smoking snow around him.

Michael gave the wooden snow sledge to the Golden stranger. He took it with a thankful smile and quickly went up the mountain slope. His puppy Peritas ran after him, merrily wagging his tail. Pollux and Lyllia stayed with Hephaestion, prudently watching the adventurous pair. Up they went, to the very highest point of the mountain slope.

"Be careful, Alexander, "both Michael and Daniel called out to him. "We have never dared to take a ride from the highest ground!"

"Yes, but I dare! I can do anything I want !," Alexander stated with great confidence.

Off he went, with Pollux in his lap. Alexander roared with happiness and his adventurous puppy yelped with merriment. They went down the mountain slope with great speed, in a cloud of glittering and smoking snow. As they slid further down the speed was augmenting and they went all the way down, and then all over the meadow. Jun and Amanda had heard the roaring and yelping and came out to see what was the matter.

They were just in time to see man and dog go straight into a big snow clad spruce tree. There was a loud and ominous crashing sound, then a cascade of snow fell down hiding the pair from all sight. Silence fell like a white curtain over the mountain slope. The dismayed spectators stood silent, too.

"Oh no. They must have been very badly smashed up, "little Daniel said, tears in his eyes.

Amanda and Jun ran towards the spruce. They were beaten to it by Hephaestion. He took a great leap, calling out for Alexander. with great worry and dismay

There was a slight rustling in the snow, then a small and lop-eared puppy appeared, shaking himself so that snow flakes and icicles rained all over his worried audience.

Then there was a somewhat greater rustling. A big, snow covered bump appeared, adorned with spruce branches and cones. It shook itself, producing beautiful golden hair and a wolf fur cloak.

"Oh, this was real fun. Now I will try it once more!"

"No, Alexander, you won't. If you do, I will go with you this time!"

Hephaestion embraced his friend and off they went up the slope, eagerly carrying the snow sledge. Amanda and Jun stood there watching and shaking their heads.

"My dear boys, "Jun stated, "It seems like you have lost your dearest winter toy to bigger children!"

Michael and Daniel nodded with disappointment, but then they saw the handsome couple going down the slope merrily roaring in a cloud of glittering snow flakes.

They all knew that their new friends and neighbours needed all the diversions they could get.

Alexander and Hephaestion took several rides with the snow sledge down the mountain slope. Now when Hephaestion was there, holding on securely to his Golden One, they steered clear of all obstacles.

"It's strange, "Amanda told Jun, "The Golden One is such a reckless fool, but together with Hephaestion he is always guarded from his worst mistakes!"

Jun nodded, watching Hephaestion with silent admiration. A secret wish suddenly entered her mind. What if he could come and stay with her in her village smithy ? She gave up a great sigh filled with disappointment, realizing that he was meant for quite another future.

Now the young men became exhausted by their winter games. They sat panting and laughing on a snow clad boulder, their puppies merrily jumping and yelping at their feet. Bucephalus and Castor had ventured out from the grotto, watching the strange goings on at the mountain slope with great puzzlement. The big war stallions shook their heads at the folly of their Dear Masters.

Amanda approached Alexander with a fond smile. At the same time Michael and Daniel retrieved the snow sledge and went to the mountain slope, returning to their merry rides.

"Alexander, I have an invitation for you and your friend, "she told him, blushing with pride. "My parents are having a Midwinter Celebration in the Village. We are all invited to share it, your horses and puppies, too. There will be plenty of food and drink for all. We will have to stay there for several days, it's a most sumptuous festivity. "

"We are honoured, my dear friend, "Alexander answered as he graciously nodded at her. "It will be a pleasure to meet your family."

They all looked forward very much to the Illyrian Midwinter Celebration. First they had a foretaste of it as Amanda invited them for mushroom soup and a delicious stew made of crispy lobate borecole, with cool mountain water to drink. The young men politely thanked her, looking much forward to their own pork dinner and rose hip brandy.

TBC

***********************************************************************************************


	5. Winter Feast

Hello All,

Here comes the conclusion to Illyrian Winter. The Midwinter Festivity is a bit short, but it will return in a longer version as a Christmas Special. It feel a bit strange writing all this when in the middle of our Swedish bright and warm summer. Well, that's the way things are when one is a slow writer. :)

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

***********************************************************************************************

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: Illyrian Winter ( 5 / Conclusion )

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: July 2009

Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Author's note: I don't know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. As a strange coincidence their Midwinter practices are very much alike our Swedish Christmas Celebration. :)

***********************************************************************************************

**Illyrian Winter, Part Five, Conclusion**

**A Woodland Cave In Illyria, 338 BC**

**Wildlife Emergency**

Alexander and Hephaestion awakened to a dreadful brawling noise emanating from the creek near their grotto. They quickly put on their fur cloaks and ran outside to explore what was the matter.

They came upon a most distressing sight. The very big deer with his multi spined antlers that Alexander had met in the forest had tried to walk over the ice covered creek. The ice was very thick, but mid streams it had a weak part where the water flowed most strongly. Now the poor animal had managed to walk through the ice and he was stuck in a large hole in the ice. He tried to get up, but he was too heavy and the ice hole got bigger all the time. He brawled and screamed from sheer agony.

"Oh no, "Alexander said. "He will never make it on his own. We must help him!"

Bucephalus and Castor came trotting out from the cave. They watched with great pity as the big deer fought for his life in the ice cold stream.

"What can we do? What can we do?, "Alexander asked, wringing his hands as he spoke. "He is so very big and heavy. I'm not sure that we can pull him out of the water at all! "

Hephaestion looked at the horses. Then he went into the cave and returned with a sturdy and long rope.

"Alexander. We can use this ! And I am sure that our horses want to help out, too, "Hephaestion said, holding up the rope to Bucephalus.

The big stallion nodded with a friendly neighing. They all went down to the creek. Alexander carefully crept out on the ice with the rope. As he came near the big deer looked at him with astonishment. He was so surprised that he calmed down from his struggling and let the brave and strange golden haired human tie the rope around his big antlers. Then Alexander put it around Bucephalus and gave careful instructions to his big stallion.

"You must pull with all your strength to drag him out of the water. He will drown if we cannot get him up!"

The black stallion nodded. Then he pulled, and pulled and pulled with the help of Alexander and Hephaestion. It took some great effort, but in a while the big deer was sliding up from the ice cold water. When he reached the thick ice cover he regained his footing and forcibly shook away all the ice water. Then he shook his head, brawling in a requesting manner. Alexander quickly removed the rope from his antlers. The big animal bowed with respect, before he giddily walked into the forest.

"Oh, you are brave and helpful, indeed, my dear friends !, "Amanda stated as she came out from her grotto. "That one is a dear friend to me. I use to call him the King of the Forest! I could never have pulled him out of the water on my own!"

"Yes, but that's what friends are for, "Alexander told her. "What kind of animal is he? I have never seen such a big deer before."

"He is not a deer, Alexander. We call them elk, they are much bigger than deer. Our ancestors say that they came from the far North to settle down her in our Illyrian forests. You must NOT hunt him or his many wives. They are our holy animals. We Mountain Illyrians always leave them in peace."

"Yes, I can understand this, "Alexander agreed. "He sure is a magnificent animal friend."

**Winter Fishing**

Now Hephaestion looked at the big ice hole with anticipation. He loved fishing and that had been impossible ever since the creek became frozen.

"Look, Alexander. Now there is a very big hole in the ice. I will go and fetch my fishing rod. We need some change from cured boar, deer and mushrooms."

They sat together for a long time on the ice, watching the swirling water in the ice hole. The bleak winter sun warmed them and they felt almost comfortable in their fur cloaks. Hephaestion had good fishing luck and soon five fine salmons were wriggling in fright and misery on the slippery ice. They were put out of their misery and eagerly carried to the cave. Soon they were frying on the embers, liberally sprinkled with herbs.

Amanda enjoyed watching the young men sitting together on the glittering ice. The she shuddered as she saw the fate of the fine fishes. Soon delicious cooking fumes came from the neighbouring cave.

"Well, I am happy that they are well provided with food, "she silently mused all by herself. "Poor fishes, though. They would have been better off merrily swimming around in the water!"

**Midwinter Bath**

Alexander and Hephaestion were preparing themselves for the Illyrian Midwinter Festivities. Hephaestion had brought some buckets of water into the cave and he was warming them at the fireside.

"We need to be thoroughly washed, "he said. "It was such a long time since we had a bath in the creek."

"Yes, "Alexander agreed. "I miss it a lot!"

Then he frowned and a light of anticipation lit up his beautiful gray eyes.

"Oh no! Have you come up with another wild idea ?, "Hephaestion asked with dismay.

"The elk has provided us with an excellent possibility to bathe before the Midwinter Festivities ! That ice hole is big enough for us to have a very refreshing winter bath, "Alexander merrily stated.

"But the water is freezing, "Hephaestion protested. "We will catch our death of cold!"

"Not at all. We bring our fur cloaks and we put them on when we have bathed. And - think how nice it'll be to relax in front of the fireside when we have come up from the ice cold water. "

"Yes, yes, Alexander. I will take this winter bath with you, just because it is you who ask it from me !"

_// Oh my, oh my. The things I do for him!, " Hephaestion silently mused to himself. //_

They went out together down to the creek. It was a very cold winter day but the sun was still up, warming them with its bleak light. It glittered over the snow and the hoar frost forming on the tree branches made it glow in all kinds of sparkling white, blue, emerald and turquoise colours. The young men undressed and left their boots and warm winter clothes in a heap on the ice. The chilly winter air made them shiver. Hephaestion prudently put his foot into the ice hole, his big toe first. He quickly withdrew it.

"Oh no. This is far too cold for me! You will have to take this winter bath all on your own."

Alexander did not mind. He jumped down the ice hold with a merry roar.

"Come into the water with me!, "he commanded. "It is wonderful, so very cool and refreshing. "

Then he started to splash ice cold water all over Hephaestion. It splashed in glittering cascades, hiding his magnificent body and making him shiver even more than before. He saw his Golden One frolicking in the water, a most enticing sight, like some kind of golden haired merman. He almost felt tempted to jump into the water and share its icy pleasures with his friend.

Alexander saw his friend standing on the glittering ice. He was shivering from the cold and freezing so badly that his feet had became blue. His muscular, magnificent body was trembling and not even his glorious auburn hair mane was able to warm him up. The glittering ice water cascading around him made him look even more beautiful than usual. Alexander could not resist the enticing sight. He reached out and grasped at Hephaestion's ankle. His friend was taken with surprise and quickly slipped down into the ice hole with another splash. The young men were hidden behind a curtain of blue sparkling ice water.

"Oh no! Alexander! You cannot do this to me!, "Hephaestion gasped out as he fell into Alexander's arms. "I do not want this winter bath!"

Then he felt the most wonderful warmth emanating from Alexander's embrace. He gave up a great sigh of pleasure and gave in to the eccentricity of his Golden One.

"Don't you complain so much, "Alexander told him. "Now you feel that I am able to warm you up even in a creek filled with ice cold water!"

"Yes, if we survive this we will survive anything together!"

Merrily they frolicked around for some time before the water became too cold for them. They got up and rolled around in the glittering snow drifts for a while together with their puppies and Lyllia. Then they slipped into their fur cloaks and boots and returned to the cave, thankful for its warming fireside. There two buckets with warm water awaited them. They washed themselves in it and then they rested in the furs before the fireside. Hephaestion turned on his side, watching Alexander. His Golden One was at his most beautiful. The golden orange glow from the fire flickered all over him, letting his golden hair mane look like a river of molten gold. His winter white skin was now rose coloured from the ice cold bath and he was still panting from the exertion. Hephaestion could not resist the tempting sight. He gave Alexander a forceful embrace, drawing him close into his strong arms.

"Well, now **you** are giving me some well needed winter warmth, "Alexander said, replying with a warming embrace of his own.

They tumbled around amongst the furs for a very long time. Their puppies and little Lyllia at first watched the amorous activities with great curiosity. Then they fell asleep in a cozy heap in the rushes on the floor. Bucephalus and Castor calmly ate their barley gruel with their backs turned to their Dear Masters.

"Well, now they are at it again, "the faithful horses grumbled. "Now they will not see to us for a very long time. It's fortunate that Hephaestion managed to find the time to give us water and barley gruel before they begun!"

Afterwards Alexander lay resting in the furs. Hephaestion soon became hungry and prepared the remains of the fried salmons together with some mulled rose hip brandy. They embraced once more in the furs, sharing the delicious food and drink. Soon they fell asleep in each others arms.. The fire burned lower but still warmed them and their home like grotto.

Amanda watched the merry winter bath from behind her own rose hip bramble. She was a bit upset by this unusual activity.

_"Oh my, I shouldn't have told them that our Illyrian men use to bath in cold ice water and roll themselves in snowdrifts afterwards, "she silently mused to herself. "I never thought that they would like to copy it!"_

She saw them frolic in the ice cold water, and then roll around in the snowdrifts. In her opinion it took them far too long to put on their warming fur cloaks and return to their cave. She felt a bit worried for them.

_"What if they have been harmed by the cold waters of the creek? I must go and see to them!" _

She put on her own fur cloak and plodded over to their grotto through the snow drifts. Now the sun had set behind the mountains, painting the clouds bright red, crimson and rose coloured from its dying rays. There was just a red glow shimmering between the peaks and slopes to lead her sure and determined steps. Her dogs followed, merrily yelping. She hushed at Ptolema and the pups as they entered the neighbouring cave. There they came upon a most endearing sight that made Amanda blush.

The young men were soundly asleep, resting in their makeshift bed of warming furs and blankets. Their golden and auburn hair mixed in a flaming cascade on the bear and wolf furs. They were completely undressed, their muscular bodies exposed in all their enticing beauty even if the furs warmed and covered them with sufficient modesty. Alexander fondly embraced Hephaestion with his right arm and the jar with the rose hip brandy was in his left hand. They were both flushed and panting, as if from some strange and unknown exertion. The puppies and Lyllia woke up and greeted her with some muffled yelpings and meowings, and the horses looked at her with warm friendship in their big brown eyes.

Amanda nodded friendly towards the faithful animals. Then she watched the handsome couple amongst the furs once more. She shook her head, so that her fair hair and prudently plaited braids rattled around her.

"Well, those two sure know how to get warm together, "she considerately whispered to her dogs. "There will be no good night tales about Achilles and Patroclos this evening. Ptolema, let's return to our own cave and leave them to their good night's rest."

Before leaving she put some sturdy logs on the fire. She did not want her dear friends to catch a cold before the Illyrian Midwinter Festivities.

**Midwinter Feast**

Next day Alexander and Hephaestion emerged from their homelike grotto, dressed in their warming fur cloaks. Alexander had one in wolf fur, made specially for him by Queen Olympias and her handmaidens. Hephaestion's winter cloak was made from bear fur, sewn by his Mother the Lady Theano and his sister Helen. He had braided his glossy auburn hair in several shining braids and made the same kind of braids in the mane of his stallion Castor. Bucephalus looked at this finery with astonishment. He had not been subjected to this kind of adornment, it was not fitting for a dangerous war mount like him. Alexander was at his very finest. His golden hair was shining and its curls flowed like a lion's mane around his brave and determined features.

Now Amanda appeared from her grotto. She was dressed in a wolf fur cloak, too and she eagerly ran up to them. Her golden braids were more elaborate than usual, with red and green shining ribbons worked into them. Alexander took her in his arms and lifted her up on Bucephalus, holding her securely in his arms, letting her ride in front of him. She leaned back towards him, feeling strangely safe and secure. He was a man, and otherwise she would have considered him dangerous - but he had become a very good friend and she trusted him more than anyone. He looked at Hephaestion and Castor with great affection, and Amanda knew that she was safe.

"You tell us where to ride, Amanda, "Alexander demanded. "I don't remember the road to your Illyrian Village. It was Peritas who led me there the time you and Hephaestion were gone from here."

She pointed towards the nearest glen. It was glittering from the bright morning sun, filled with thick snow drifts and hoar frost on the tree branches. The firs, spruces and junipers were all covered with snow and ice. It sparkled in all kinds of nuances of white, blue, azure and turquoise. Off they went, with Peritas, Pollux and Lyllia in tow. Alexander found that the ride was very short this time, not as long and anxious as when he searched for Hephaestion during the autumn day when he had returned to find the cave empty.

The sun shone from a clear, azure blue sky as they entered the Village of the Mountain Illyrians. It was all adorned in spruce branches and cones. Red ribbons fluttered from them and sconces flared around the door of the biggest house in the Village. All the people were out and cheering when they saw the two beautiful young men on their magnificent stallions. Now there was no malicious whispering. No, all in the Village were cheerful and merry.

A venerable couple came out from the biggest house to greet them. The woman looked kind and friendly. She had light brown hair, worn in a carefully worked braided knot. Red ribbons were worked into it and they flashed with their bright colour. She was dressed in a white sheep fleece cloak and a red and green woolen frock. The man was simply magnificent. He had dark long and brown, wavy hair and a plaited beard. His winter cloak was made from wolf fur and his tunic was from the finest red wool. He sported a large leather belt with a big knife and an even bigger curved sword attached to it. His eyes were a sparkling and determined blue green colour. Alexander clearly recognized it and now he understood from where Amanda's strength, stubbornness and stamina came. This man was her Father and the friendly woman behind him her Mother.

Amanda flew into their arms. They fondly embraced her and then turned to Alexander and Hephaestion.

"You are most welcome to out Midwinter Feast, my new friends, "the man fondly greeted them. "I am Silouanos, the Chief of the Mountain Illyrians, and here is my wife Margarites. We are happy to hear that our dear and stubborn daughter has found such good neighbours !"

Alexander and Hephaestion politely greeted their venerable hosts,

"Yes, and she is a good neighbour and a formidable Healer, too. She helped my very dear friend here when he hurt his foot very badly, "Alexander thankfully stated.

"Don't you stay out here in the cold, Silouanos beckoned. "Come inside. All is prepared. We hope that you will enjoy our humble festivities. My servants will take care of your fine horses. There is plenty of Special Midwinter food for them, too. "

Silouanos went directly to Bucephalus and looked at the formidable black war stallion. He gently patted his silken muzzle. Alexander looked with dismay, ready to call out that his horse was dangerous and not to be addressed by strangers. All went well, though. Bucephalus looked with surprise at the rough and outspoken Illyrian Chief. He nodded with appreciation as he listened to the kind words.

"You are a very fine war horse, my new found friend, "he stated. "My villagers did not exaggerate when they told me about you and your equally fine friend!"

Silouanous then addressed Castor.

"You are very fine, too. It's strange how you two horses so resemble your Masters. You are calm and prudent, I can clearly sense this in you - and your coal black companion is fiery and dangerous - but not today. Go and make merry with our village horses. "

As the servants led the horses away Alexander mused to himself:

_// "Well, Amanda's father is a most able horseman. How could he know all this about our stallions in just one brief encounter? " //_

They all went inside the house with their dogs and Lyllia in tow. The house dogs barked a bit at Ptolema and her precocious pups but soon they became good friends, partaking of the special meats set aside in wooden bowls on the floor.

It was a bit worse with the house cats. They hissed and arched their backs when Lyllia entered, being afraid of the fearsome lynx. There was good reason. She was just a lynx kitten, but still twice the size of them all. Amanda had to go and calm them down, talking to them and patting their furry heads.

"You need not be afraid of Lyllia here. Think of her as a bigger cousin of yours, "she prudently stated. As she had a certain way with all kinds of animals the house cats agreed to take Lyllia into their company. Soon they all were enjoying the bowls of milk and fish set before them.

Inside the house was a great Hall lit up by flaming sconces and a roaring fire. A big trestle table was decked with all kinds of delicious food. There was boar, ham, venison and all kinds of fowls and fishes. Also there was leaves of green cabbage adorning the meat dishes and bowls with brown cabbage stew and brown beans. A very big bowl with porridge rested in the middle of the table with a big ladle proudly presenting itself in its midst. There was heaps of bread, both soft and hard, and jugs of ale and mead stood ready to slake the guests' thirst. There were also some wine jugs, waiting at two specially prepared seats.

Jun and her boys were already sitting at the table and Bength and Laurents came to greet them. It was blazing hot in the Hall so Alexander removed his wolf fur cloak. He had a red woolen tunic and a broad leather belt on with a sword and big knife. A golden chain peeped out around his neck. Hephaestion removed his bear fur cloak and appeared dressed in a blue woolen tunic, well armed and with a silver chain peeping out around his neck.

They all sat down to share all the food and drink. It was a most sumptuous meal and they ate and drank well. Alexander was especially enjoying the wine, but he also politely tasted the ale and mead, too. As the day went along he became more and more blushing and boisterous. Then Hephaestion managed to secrttely pour fresh mountain water into his cup, making the wine less intoxicating and his friend more sober. Amanda gave him a secret smile as she sneaked the jug with water to him under the table.

After the sumptuous dinner Hephaestion produced a leather sack that he had secretly brought into the Hall.

"Many thanks for inviting us to share this sumptuous Midwinter Feast with you, "he addressed Silouanos and Margarites in a broken attempt to manage the Illyrian language. "My friend and I have some humble gifts to you. We hope that you will enjoy them."

He produced three finely carved knife scabbard, presenting them to Silouanos, Bength and Laurents. Then he presented three exquisitely carved fibulas, giving one to Margarites, one to Amanda and one to Jun. All these things were made from elk and deer horn that he had found in the forest. Alexander presented a brand new snow sledge to Jun's boys. It was made from red fir wood and elaborately carved.

"I hope that your will accept this one as a replacement for the one we had so much fun with some days ago, "Alexander stated with an embarrassed smile. " I think it became somewhat tarnished from all the merriment we enjoyed with it."

The boys nodded and accepted their Midwinter Gift, blushing shyly.

Silouanos and Margarites presented their own gifts to their guests. Alexander and Hephaestion got sturdy Illyrian long bows and also new woolen tunics, lined with soft sheep fleece. Amanda got a set of finely adorned clay jugs, amphorae, flagons and beakers to contain all her Healing potions.

Then Jun came, giving Amanda a finely adorned linen blouse and a tunic in warming green wool. With a blush she presented finely carved and sharpened arrows to Alexander and Hephaestion, to go with the bows they had received from their generous host.

They all enjoyed their gifts before dancing around the Midwinter Tree in the middle of the Village. They sung Illyrian songs and then Alexander sat playing a primitive Illyrian lyre, singing a Macedonian Midwinter song. Hephaestion was amazed. His Golden One **never** used to sing in public !

After the Midwinter Festivities they all had a good nights sleep, sleeping well into the middle of next day. All the men enjoyed a hearty winter bath in the creek, with a merry rolling in the snow afterwards. They warmed themselves up in a strange and warm hut, sitting on wooden benches, pouring water on heated stones until they smoked, and gently flaying each other with birch branches. Alexander found it most refreshing and he tried to carefully remember all the procedures. He sure wanted such a warming house for himself back in Pella. The Mountain Ilyrians called it a Sauna, a strange but appropriate name.

They remained in the Village for three whole days, filled with eating, drinking, feasting and merriment. Then they took their fond farewells, promising to visit the Village soon again.

**Midwinter Garden**

When they returned to their own grottos and mountainside it was already afternoon. The sun was setting behind the mountains, painting the sky in carmine crimson, fiery orange and rubicund rose colour. Amanda brought them inside her own rose hip thicket, men, horses, dogs and lynx.

"There is something I want to show you all, "she stated with great determination.

Amanda's herbal garden had been subjected to a very strange transformation during their absence. All the thick snow drifts, the glittering hoar frost and the sharp icicles were gone. They had been replaced by the most verdant and luscious green. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming and snow berries were ripening all over the garden. There were some very special flowers all over the garden. They had big lobate leaves and produced white, rose coloured and lime flowers filled with golden pollen.

"What are these?, "Alexander curiously asked. "And, how come that your garden can bloom in the midst of this hard and cold Winter? I thought that it was just our Sacred Glen in our homeland that could be blooming in Midwinter !"

"Alexander, you are most fortunate to have such a place in your own land. These winter blooming gardens only appear in the most Sacred places, "Amanda solemnly explained, as she produced a large clay bottle. "I have something for you. These flowers are the White Hellebore, the Midwinter Roses. They contain a most potent remedy for fevers and severe illness. You must use this only in the direst need! "

She gave him the bottle, pressing it into his hands with great urgency. He bowed and thanked her with great kindness.

"Amanda, I greatly appreciate this gift of yours. I have one for you, too, "he solemnly stated. "You know, I have not always been in exile. In my homeland I will someday be restored to my former rank and station. When that occurs, you can ask from me any favour and I will grant it to you. "

Amanda bowed to him.

"I am most thankful, Alexander. It's a great gift, I realize, and I will think about it with the utmost care. "

She smiled and they all sat down, making merry in the emerald green soft and luscious grass. The horses were prancing, the dogs and lynx were playing and the birds were singing. They sat there all evening and all night long, before the snow and ice returned. covering the garden once more.

The Midwinter Festivities were over. Now the cold Illyrian winter returned as they went inside their homelike caves, thanking each other for the sharing of these wondrous pleasures of friendship and genersosity.

Wolves were howling far away. They sounded lonely and threatening, missing all the merriment and conviviality of humanity.

**TBC in Hour Of The Wolf and Illyrian Spring**

***********************************************************************************


End file.
